


Положа Руку на Сердце

by flashgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hugs, Schmoop, Truth Serum, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashgun/pseuds/flashgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод флаффного драббла <b>killabeez</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Положа Руку на Сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be Perfectly Honest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390705) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Сперва Дин услышал Сэма и только потом увидел. Блин, надо было вообще не спускать с него глаз.

— В том-то и дело! Никто не знает его лучше меня. Он спас столько народу, но мне кажется, и половина из них так ничего и не поняла. Ни малейшего представления, что он за человек. Ну да, он, конечно, герой, но…

— Эй, Сэмми, вот ты где. Ты чего это присел бедной девушке на уши? Простите, мэм, мой брат…

Лицо Сэма озарилось, словно у пятилетнего малыша, увидевшего сюрприз в коробке с хлопьями.  
— Дин! Привет! Я как раз рассказывал Мэган, как сильно я тебя люблю.  
Он обратил свою мегаваттную улыбку на обескураженную девушку на ресепшене, и та растерянно моргнула. Дин ее не винил. С таким Сэмом было непросто даже ему, что уж говорить о безвинных посторонних.

— Это Дин, — возвестил Сэм таким тоном, каким оповещают о присутствии божества.

— Ага, — ответила Мэган. — Я так и поняла.

— Я говорил, что он спас мне жизнь, когда ему было четыре года? Да-да. Всю мою жизнь он — единственный из всех — всегда готов был подставить мне плечо…

— Так, ладно, Живчик, закругляйся. Давай-ка вернемся в номер, хорошо? — Дин извиняюще улыбнулся администратору, стараясь не обращать внимания на полыхавшее от стыда лицо. Он потянул Сэма за руку, увлекая его к выходу. — Обезболивающее, Сэм от него глупыш глупышом.

— Вот видите? — с чувством воскликнул Сэм. И он опять — вот черт — смотрел на Дина с этим мягким, невыносимо нежным выражением в затуманенных глазах, полных такого обожания, от которого хотелось зарыться головой в землю и никогда не вылезать. — Как и всегда, он снова обо мне заботится. Даже когда я этого не заслужил.

— Не уймешься, закрою тебя в багажнике на два дня. Идем. — Дин наконец-то вывел Сэма в коридор, но за плечами не осталось и десяти футов, как Сэм уперся каблуками в пол и схватил Дина за руки, отчего тот стал, как вкопанный.

И чуть не взвыл.  
— Ну идем уже.

— Я же знаю. Знаю, тебе это все поперек горла, просто… не могу удержаться.

— Угу, а все потому, что ты взял и подставился под заклятье, помнишь?

— Но ты же ее слышал. Выбалтывать под заклятьем можно только правду. И я просто, ну, хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я к тебе отношусь. Что в этом такого ужасного?

Уши у Дина горели так сильно, что казалось — еще чуть-чуть, и огонь перекинется на волосы. Он не мог посмотреть Сэму в глаза.  
— Через два дня, когда заклятье спадет, ты и взглянуть на меня не сможешь.

— Ну и что? — спросил Сэм. — Оно того стоит. Не все ли равно, что я сейчас это говорю? Сделаем вид, будто ничего не было. В первый раз, что ли? Но ты хотя бы будешь знать, что ничего лучше тебя со мной еще не случалось. — Рук Дина он так и не выпустил. Еще минутка, пообещал себе Дин, и можно будет отстраниться. Просто Сэм сейчас… ну, совсем как ребенок, и оттолкнуть его — хоть жестом, хоть словом — было никак нельзя, инстинкт старшего брата не позволил бы. Накинься Сэм на него снова со слезливыми объятиями, Дин не выдержит.

Он вздохнул.  
— Давай ты хотя бы не будешь смущать меня перед посторонними, ладно?

Сэм просиял, и за все тридцать лет, что Дин был ему братом, защита от этой улыбки так и не нашлась.  
— Ты так меня балуешь. Нет, серьезно, и чем только я тебя заслужил. Ты мой герой.

— Господи, — простонал Дин и стиснул Сэма в объятиях, чтобы тот умолк.

~fin~


End file.
